One Day
by puririnpa
Summary: Sepenggal kisah pada satu hari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.


**a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **x**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Didedikasikan untuk AkaKuro day sebenarnya, tapi ya... baca saja deh**

 ***oOo***

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi dan jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat. Jarang memang, menemukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou bangun saat matahari sudah menunjukkan keseluruhan wujudnya. Biasanya Seijuurou bangun saat langit masih gelap, dengan wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Seijuurou meraba tempat di sebelahnya. Kosong. Dingin. Artinya sang istri sudah terbangun dahulu. Tidak biasanya istri Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya, terbangun dahulu. Biasanya Tetsuya akan menunggui Seijuurou hingga bangun, memberinya morning kiss lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Seijuurou menyingkap selimutnya. Ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Seijuurou hanya menggunakan celana panjang untuk tidur; ia terbiasa untuk bertelanjang dada semalaman.

Kaki-kaki Seijuurou dibawa untuk berjalan ke balkon dengan sebatang rokok dan pemantik api ditangan. Pertama, ia singkap gorden jendela, lalu ia buka pintu kaca yang menghalangi kamar tidurnya bersama sang istri dengan balkon. Udara segar pagi hari sontak menyapa kulitnya. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan langkah.

Seijuurou menyalakan rokoknya. Menghirupnya dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya keluar. Kedua tangannya bersandar di besi pembatas balkon. Tatapannya mengarah ke halaman depan; dimana Tetsuya sedang menjemur baju-baju mereka.

Seijuurou tersenyum sekilas melihatnya. Batang rokok ia hisap sekali lagi. Seijuurou berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Rokok di tangannya ia matikan di asbak rokok. Pintu kaca ditutup kembali.

Tidak terburu, tidak juga lambat. Seijuurou membawa dirinya dalam tempo normal dalam perjalanan ke tempat kebahagiaannya terpusat; Tetsuyanya.

Turun dari tangga, Seijuurou melewati dapur dan melihat masakan yang ditinggalkan menyala dengan api kecil. Seijuurou mematikan api kompor dan kembali berjalan menuju halaman.

Sampai di halaman, Seijuurou sudah mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna coklat pudar yang sempat ia ambil tadi. Seijuurou tersenyum melihat Tetsuya yang sibuk menjemur pakaian dengan nigou yang memaksanya untuk bermain.

" Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou dari jarak beberapa meter.

Tetsuya berbalik ke asal suara. Pandangannya melembut. Senyumnya terkembang.

" Ohayou, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Seijuurou membalas senyuman Tetsuya dengan senyuman kecil. Kakinya bergerak semakin mendekati Tetsuya. Sampai dihadapan, Seijuurou mendekap Tetsuya lalu mengecup pelan kening istrinya dengan penuh sayang.

" Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Selalu seperti ini. Ia bangun, mendapat dekapan dan kecupan penuh sayang. Selalu. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya merasakan momen ini seterusnya. Sekalipun terus terulang setiap harinya, Tetsuya tidak pernah bosan. Hal yang dilakukan Seijuurou padanya bagai pengisi daya agar dirinya semangat melakukan aktivitas seharian. Rutinitasnya selama 7 tahun terakhir.

 ***oOo***

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 13 tahun. Disaat teman-teman mereka sibuk bergonta-ganti pasangan dengan alasan mencari yang cocok, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tetap asyik berjalan bersama, sekalipun tahu hubungan tabu lah yang mengikat mereka.

Hidup akan selalu melewati tantangan. Sama hal nya dengan hubungan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang dihadapi masalah. Bukan soal kesetiaan, namun soal restu yang tidak dipunyai keduanya. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bahkan mengais-ngais kepada kedua orang tua mereka demi sepenggal kata restu.

Saat restu diberi, tentu saja mereka senang bukan kepalang. Sekalipun syaratnya mereka harus minggat dari rumah dan menjadi mandiri di luar sana. Tak masalah asalkan mereka tetap bersama.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menikah pada umur 22 tahun. Pernikahan mereka dipenuhi kebahagiaan, sekalipun mereka tidak bisa memiliki momongan mengingat mereka sesama lelaki. Sementara itu, orang tua Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memberi mereka rumah di pinggir kota dengan embel-embel hadiah. Padahal Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tahu dengan jelas bahwa kedua orang tua mereka mulai menerima kenyataan akan mereka berdua.

 ***oOo***

" Tetsuya tidak mengajar?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan lembut.

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou saat ini duduk bersisian di teras dengan Tetsuya yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Seijuurou dan sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang mendekap lembut sang istri. Menjemur pakaian dan sarapan sudah, kini mereka bersantai bersama menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh langit cerah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Seijuurou bertanya. Dihari seperti ini seharusnya Tetsuya pergi bekerja di Tk tempatnya mengajar. Seijuurou sendiri sedikit santai karena berkas yang dikirim oleh ayahnya beberapa hari lalu sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Berhubung Seijuurou memilih jalan untuk menjadi pemain shogi, kewajiban perusahaan hanya ia pegang sebagian.

" Seijuurou- _kun_ sendiri, bukannya mengerjakan berkas dari _Otou-sama_ , malah bersantai bersamaku." Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Seijuurou.

" Berkasnya sudah selesai, Tetsuya, dan jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Tetsuya diam sejenak. Ia mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Seijuurou.

" Para guru diliburkan. Ini hari jadi TK yang ke empat."

Hening melanda setelahnya. Cukup lama, sekalipun mereka menikmatinya.

" 13 tahun dan kita tetap sama." Ujar Seijuurou.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari sebelahnya.

" Kita menua, Seijuurou-kun. Dan status kita tidak lagi sama."

" Ya. Umurku bahkan akan menginjak kepala tiga tahun ini."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Mereka sibuk mengamati pemandangan dan mencari kenyamanan terhadap pasangan masing-masing. Hening yang melanda sedikit canggung memang. Namun, mereka menikmatinya. Lagi.

" Hei." Seijuurou kembali membuka suara yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan oleh Tetsuya.

" Bagaimana kalau mengadopsi beberapa anak?"

" Sebegitu inginnya kah Akashi Seijuurou-kun memiliki anak?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada sedikit sarkas.

" Bukan begitu, sayang. Kita akan semakin menua, bukankah lebih baik memberi aura anak muda di rumah ini dengan beberapa anak kecil disini?"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kaki-kaki kecil itu berlarian mengitari rumah, memberi sedikit kegaduhan yang nyaman.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Seijuurou mengalihkan wajah ke arah Tetsuya yang sedang melamun.

" Jadi?" Sahut Seijuurou.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hanya anggukan kecil disertai pelukan erat dari Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Tetsuya. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus surai biru muda sang kekasih, sementara bibirnya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Tetsuya.

Hari ini, jumlah orang yang menempati rumah mereka akan bertambah. Keduanya tidak sabar akan hal itu.

 **END**

/author's note/

...gw nulis apa :'v

ok, maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan, typo, OOC, atau alur yang tiba-tiba melenceng.

happy AkaKuro day!

sekian, terima gaji.


End file.
